Worth
by arandomshipper
Summary: It's totally, 100% subjective. One man's trash is another man's treasure. What has worth to Shego? Money, certainly. Luxury. Fun. By definition, anything she wants at any given time has worth to her. This is a story about Shego, and an attempt to get something she wants. Rated for mild action and censored cuss words.


Disclaimer: I'm not an owner, I'm just a random shipper.

 **Worth**

Shego had been planning this heist for weeks. Casing the joint, gathering intel, pouring over blueprints. It wasn't something she did for every job. She rarely needed to. For most jobs, even going in blind was just a walk in the park for her. But this wasn't most jobs. It wasn't every day she attempted to break into the headquarters of Global Justice.

Of course, technically it wasn't a job, either. She didn't _have_ to do it. Money had ceased to be an issue for her sometime after her networth broke the hundred million range, and her activity in thievery had plummeted since then. These days, she mostly only stole when Drakken asked her to. Those were jobs. But every once in a while, she found something she really, really wanted, that simply wasn't on the market for purchase. When she went after those, it wasn't a job, it was pure pleasure. This particular job landed solidly in the second category. Drakken knew nothing of what she was after tonight, and that's how it would remain.

Why did she even want it so bad? She contemplated this question as she watched the building through her binoculars from her perch a few miles away. The difficulty level was definitely a part of it. Breaking into the center of GJ HQ would be the greatest of a long, distinguished list of achievements for her. Bragging rights played a large part. The reaction was also a factor. To see the look on their faces when they realized what she had taken. An involuntary chuckle escaped her lips, imagining it. Was there any other reason? Maybe. She shrugged off the thought.

It was getting close to time. She'd brought a number of gadgets with her. Again, that was highly unusual. She needed nothing but her raw skill for most thefts. But this was an entirely different level of security. There were literally thousands of agents in the building at any given time, with a good portion of them devoted actively to providing biological security. And of course, the mechanical security was cutting edge, both hardware and software alike. She had to employ similarly cutting edge technology to bypass it.

At least one Satellite Eye was always on the building. Thus, her current position, beneath an alcove that protected her from its sight. A few weeks back, Drakken had decided to launch some of his failed experiments into space in a fit of rage. Shego had taken control of one of the launches, calculating the trajectory to make it pass between this satellite and earth in one hour from now, obstructing its view of the building for exactly 20 seconds. That had taken a LOT of math. Her head was still aching a little.

Of course, 20 seconds was not enough to cover the three miles from her position to her target. She was fast, but not that fast. She had a rocket-propelled zipline for that. An ordinary person probably wouldn't survive the 200+ mph trip, let alone survive uninjured. Thankfully, Shego was anything but ordinary.

Then there was the human element. She'd had to not only learn the routine of every agent on security, but also obtain the schedule of every person with access to the building, just so random chance didn't do her in. That had involved a whole lot of hacking and even more math, which had to be done before the launch was calculated.

Finally, there were the mechanical eyes everywhere. That was the easiest problem to solve, with the greatest number of possible solutions. She'd gone with the simplest, remotely hacking the controls and setting the feed to loop a two second clip of whatever was there before she came into view. They would still record whatever was in view, of course, but the monitors would show nothing to the men on duty. Not until they viewed the recordings would they find evidence that she had been there, which suited her just fine.

And all of that was just the beginning, getting her into the building. Her goal was not at the front of the building, oh no. That would be far too easy. What she wanted was at the very heart of GJ HQ.

It was somewhat puzzling, no matter how difficult the heist would be, that the object of her desire was even still available for capture. She hadn't so much as suspected that it might be, happening upon the information that it was indeed still 'on the market', so to speak,entirely by chance while deep undercover as a GJ operative, working a job for Drakken earlier that month. She'd immediately began planning this attempt, hardly believing her good luck. She didn't think she could possibly be the only person that valued it highly, so it must be sheer intimidation at the scope of it that kept anyone else from taking it. Well, that all worked out in her favor, so she was grateful.

Her moment came. She activated her camera hack and fired the zipline. It bit into the wall about ten feet above the main doors just as an agent went inside. She crossed the distance in an instant and dropped silently to the ground, following the agent into the building just before the doors wooshed closed. As predicted, no one else was around to see her enter.

She shadowed the agent, staying just behind him out of his line of sight, making faces at any cameras they passed just for kicks, until they came to the door leading to the emergency stairs. Her goal was on the eleventh floor of the twenty-two story building, so she had some climbing to do.

This part of the heist was boring. Deactivating the alarm on the emergency door was child's play, she could do that much in her sleep. There was no chance of encountering another person on the way up, so there was no thrill or need for skill to distract her from the eleven-flight-climb.

The very reverse was true once she reached the eleventh floor. This was where the most important personnel in the agency resided. Their doings were so classified that it had taken days of work to obtain their schedules, but what was truly troubling was that they were all subject to change at a moment's notice. Shego had no way of being certain what would happen once she opened the door. The adrenaline rush was delicious.

No guts, no glory. She looked at her watch, observing it count down to her next calculated moment, this one far less dependable than the last, took a few deep, calming breaths, and strode through the door like she owned the place. Luck was with her. Everyone kept to their schedules as they had been when she'd checked a few hours earlier. She walked through corridors and hallways, coming into view over and over just as a door closed behind a person entering a room, never seen and never heard.

And then it happened. She was completely exposed, right in the middle of a hallway, less than a hundred feet from her objective, when she heard the unmistakable and unwelcome sound of the doorway at the end of the hall granting access. With no time to think and very little to react, she wall-kicked her way up to the ceiling, clinging to it like Spiderman with her claws and the toes of her boots, which she had equipped with molecular bonding devices for just such an occasion. She eyed the door at the end of the hall, annoyed, wanting to beat the person that had screwed up her perfect schedule, almost wanting it enough to throw away the chance at her prize. Almost.

Through the door walked Will Du. Of course. She wanted to groan in frustration, but she remained silent. He walked through the hall in his typical manner, staring straight ahead, which was good for her. No one ever looked up.

Just as he was directly beneath her, his communicator went off, and he stopped.

"Du. Yes, Agent Robinson, as I said, I'm on my way. No, I don't think I should inform the Director, this decision is well within my authority to make."

As he nattered on, the ceiling chunks Shego clung to with her claws came off into her hands, and she flopped down. Shego was not one to panic, not ever, but the sight of her hair dangling less than an inch from touching the Agent's head was nearly enough to set her off. She was held in place only by the precarious strength of the untested molecular bonding technology in her boots, and considering that it was Drakken who had come up with it, panic seemed like a very good option right then.

Will was still talking. "Of course I'm the best choice for this job, who else would it be? No, it is in no way a conflict of interest to send myself on a field mission. I'll be there shortly, we can talk more extensively about your questioning of my authority then. Out."

Shego could feel the bonding of the boots failing little by little throughout the conversation. Just as he finished speaking and took a step forward, they came loose completely. She flipped in midair and landed silently just behind him on her feet like a cat.

She was far from out of the woods, though. He felt the disturbance in the air and paused for a moment, then suddenly turned around. Shego rotated with him, shadowing him just as she had the agent earlier, always just out of his line of sight. Unlike the other agent, he wasn't fooled. He pretended he was, and made as if to leave, then flipped around again. However, neither was Shego fooled by his performance. She rotated with him again. He tried this a couple more times, then blindly punched out behind him with a fist. Shego evaded his attack while still staying out of his line of sight. He growled in frustration and began attacking behind him in earnest, punching and kicking and repeatedly flipping around to try to gain sight of her. Shego continued to silently evade, unwilling to give him proof that she was actually there.

They proceeded down the hallway this way. Shego was very concerned that she would have to actually knock him out to be able to move on with her quest, something that would put the whole thing in jeopardy, when she spotted the answer to her dilema. An open air vent. Feeling a bit strange for using her most frequent enemy's favored tactic, she flipped her way up into it and watched bemusedly from above as Du continued his fight against his shadow opponent.

A few minutes later, another agent came through the door into the hallway. He froze in his tracks at the sight of Will doing his strange dance, and just stared in confusion for a couple of minutes. Finally, he interrupted.

"Um, sir?...What are you doing?"

Du immediately halted and turned to face him. "Well obviously, I...wait, don't you see the...oh. Ahem. Just an exercise. A new exercise I've been working on. Planning to introduce it to the troops soon."

"I...see. Sir, have you considered taking some time off soon? I think you need it."

"Time off?! Evil never takes any time off, we can't either. Shame on you, agent."

"Of course, sir." The agent said resignedly.

Shego watched them go their way in relief. Finally. She proceeded without incident to the room. The room. Her goal was within reach. Just a few small obstacles before it would be hers. The hand scanner was the first, but that was easily taken care of. Even though it was designed to detect foreign objects posing as a hand, Shego's gloves registered as hands on the computer, and could project any handprint she added to its large database. Bypassing the second security check was another matter. She pulled out a vial from her ankle pouch. Obtaining this had been an excursion all on its own, nearly as difficult as the current heist. She was particularly proud of her ingenuity in managing to get it in the end, and now she put it to use. She dumped its contents onto the scanner. A series of beeps and boops, and a computer voice said, "Welcome to your chambers, Dr. Director." The door wooshed open.

Shego crept cautiously into the room, excitement filling her with energy. This was the moment of truth. Her intel said that this moment on this day held the greatest chance that Dr. Betty Director would be taking a nap, and it was as vital as it was uncertain that she was, or this whole thing would be a bust. Further, Shego had no idea how heavy or light a sleeper she was, something that would also play into the final stage of the theft.

There she was, sitting in a rocking chair. As Shego approached, her heart lept into her throat for a moment when she saw that the woman's eye was staring right at her, but she immediately calmed down at the lack of reaction. _So, she sleeps with one eye open_ , Shego noted with amusement. _That's soooo her style._

Closer and closer Shego slinked, now just inches away from her prize. She leaned over, and...

 **SBDSBDSBDSBDSBD**

"How dare you! You've gone too far this time, Shego!" Dr. Director was literally shaking with rage, a finger pointing in Shego's face. She punched Shego in the gut. Again. The agents holding Shego's arms were starting to look a little upset at the situation.

"Uh, ma'am-"

"No, **** the Geneva Convention! And you can quote me on that! I'll hit her as much as I want, understand?!"

"Ma'am." They responded quietly in uneasy assent.

Shego involuntarily bent over from the strength of the blow. Oh yes, she felt that one down to her bones. The Director had woken and instants later the room had been swarmed with agents, making escape impossible even for the greatest thief in the world. They'd fitted her with flame-retardant manacles to prevent her from using her powers in an attempt to pull off a miracle. She didn't care though. She had what she came for, and she couldn't give it back even if she wanted to. Their efforts were too late. She'd won.

Dr. Director glared at Shego for a long moment. "I'm leaving for a moment. When I come back, I'm giving you the beating of your life. And you'll get the same tomorrow. And every day until my anger is satiated."

She stalked off, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Shego stared impassively until she was out of sight. Then a wide grin slowly spread its way across her face. Her manacled hands went up, and she touched her fingers to her own lips.

"Worth."

 **SBDSBDSBDSBDSBD**

Betty Director took a shower. She brushed her teeth. She gargled with ten different kinds of mouthwash. She took another shower. It didn't help. She felt utterly soiled. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall, as her feelings slowly overwhelmed her. Tears began to drip down her face.

"How could she? That was my first kiss..."


End file.
